This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for mixing beverage components, particularly sirup and water.
Such a method and apparatus are known from DE-PS 31 32 706. This apparatus is used for mixing a smaller amount of sirup with a greater amount of water. A reception container is provided for each component, and each of the reception chambers is equipped with its own supply line. The reception container for water is provided with a level controller, by which the water volume can be adjusted. The reception container for sirup corresponds in its volume to the volume of the sirup to be mixed and is fully filled during each mixing operation. The sirup container is arranged below the water container and connected to the water container via a conduit through which the outflow from the water container is passed. When the components are to be mixed, water and sirup are first introduced directly into their respective reception containers until a predetermined level is reached. Thereupon, inflow is blocked, and water is passed from its reception container via the conduit into the sirup container and from there into a collection container arranged downstream thereof. Sirup is thus flushed by the water out of its reception container each time. It has, however, been found that the mixing results obtained with said apparatus could still be improved.
DE-PS 15 57 161 discloses an apparatus for mixing beverages, wherein the components are directly introduced into a common mixing container from below. The mixing container comprises a float-controlled level indicator which controls the opening and closing of the inlet valves for both components. First, the component with the smaller quantity, typically sirup, is introduced into the mixing container until its predetermined level is reached. Thereupon, inflow of this component is stopped and the inlet of the larger component, typically water, is opened, with the water being passed from below into the component that has first been introduced. In this case, too, the mixing result in this container could still be improved. Moreover, the apparatus is specifically designed for mixing a relatively free-flowing, water-like beverage concentrate (such as fruit juice concentrate) with water. Sirups of a higher viscosity would yield even worse mixing results. Finally, a float control for sirups can only be employed to a limited degree because the float gets very easily clogged with crystallized sugar.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a constructionally simple apparatus for mixing beverage components and which method and apparatus are reliable from an operational point of view and yield improved mixing results.